


Organic Chem and Other Health Hazards

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree had weird friends but even he had to admit that the sight of Hanzo Shimada almost vaulting through his window at four in the morning threw him off guard.</p><p>McCree lived on the fourth floor of his apartment building. </p><p>or the college AU from me no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Organic Chem and Other Health Hazards

Jesse McCree had weird friends. 

He knew this, accepted it, and treasured it, as one should rightfully do in said circumstances. He was a strange man himself, his habit of wearing a cowboy hat around campus had cemented that his Freshman year, and for him to look down on his friends for their weird habits would be hypocritical. There was Genji, who’d dyed his hair green in high school year and never dyed it back, claiming it was “urban camouflage” determined to win every round of campus-wide tag with unhealthy dedication. There was Angela, proper medical student Angela, who would be perfectly normal if not for her current internship under the town mortician which she talked about at length. There was Fareeha, who’d - if given the option- would spend all her time test flying planes rather than actually keep her feet on the ground. And that was only the start of the list; McCree’s collection of eccentric friends could run off a page if listed. 

Needless to say, McCree was sure that little in his life seemed strange by now. Hanging out with friends who spoke frequently about breaking the time barrier (Lena) and how to make a small enough explosion to propel them to the top of the flagpole (Fawkes) did that to a man. But even he had to admit that the sight of Hanzo Shimada almost vaulting through his window at four in the morning threw him off guard.

McCree lived on the fourth floor of his apartment building. 

“Jesus Christ,” McCree said as Hanzo tumbled through his open window, in black sweats and a black shirt. He stood up from his desk, his studying long forgotten, and the thump his chair made as it hit the floor echoed in the small room. 

“You weren’t answering your phone.” Was all Hanzo said in reply, like that was a normal reason to go diving through a guy’s window like Rambo. 

“And you broke in- wait how the fuck did you-” McCree walked over to the window, helping Hanzo up with a sharp yank to the other man’s wrist with his good arm. He peered outside, not knowing what to expect, and when everything looked normal, he stared back at Hanzo. “Is someone after you or something?”

Hanzo was brushing off his jeans, looking perfectly relaxed despite his recent acrobatics. “Of course not.”

“You sure? Blink once for yes, twice for no.”

Hanzo just shot him a blank stare. 

“Alrighty then, just-” He watched as Hanzo walked over to his desk and looked at his books, a scowl forming on his face. “Wait just one second, how did you get in here.”

“Fire escape.”

McCree looked out the window. Sure enough, the fire escape was within distance of his window, but Hanzo would have had to jump to make the gap. “You jumped- do you have any idea how dangerous-”

Hanzo was flipping the pages of his book, a small frown on his face. Like Organic Chemistry had done him personal harm. “It’s a short jump. And there is a balcony right below me; if I missed, it would have been a soft landing.”

McCree looked down. Hanzo wasn’t wrong, the balcony below would have caught Hanzo fine with little injury. Mostly because the residents below had put a giant couch there. 

“Freaky acrobatic shit,” he mumbled leaving it at that, flashbacks of his shared Freshman dorm room with Genji coming back to haunt him. He closed the window and turned around to face Hanzo, who was now looking through his notes. They must have looked a sight in here: Hanzo dressed in what looked to be all black, McCree is loungewear, his prosthetic arm long taken off for the night. “So, uh, what’s up then?”

“I told you; you weren’t answering your phone.”

“Yeah, keeping it on sorta distracts from the studying thing. Your point?”

“You’ve been studying for three days.”

That he had. Organic Chem, to put it lightly, was kicking McCree’s ass, and as a result, he’d holed himself up in his apartment to get a head start on the next exam before it decided to catch him by surprise. So far, he’d reviewed almost the entire textbook and his class notes. 

“Thought I’d get ahead for the next exam.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo looked at him at last, gaze serious. “The exam is next week. You haven’t left your apartment except for classes for three days. And you haven’t been taking-” He paused, looking at the state of McCree’s room. Then back at the notes. Then at McCree himself. His left eyebrow rose. “You’ve been actually studying, haven’t you?”

“What else would I be doing?”

A small flush drew up Hanzo’s cheeks. It was weird, seeing him blush. He shuffled his weight on one foot, then back to the other. When he spoke next, he didn’t look at McCree.

“I thought you may be in trouble.”

McCree let that sink in.

“In trouble?”

“Yes, in trouble. You’d vanished. I was concerned- Jesse stop laughing at me!”

McCree couldn’t help it, the chuckle rising out of his mouth unbidden. It made so much sense now, the diving into the window, the covert operations vibe Hanzo had going on. 

“I’m sorry pal it’s just- did no one tell you what I was up to?”

Hanzo cared his hand through his hair. The blush was brighter now, embarrassment plain. “They told me. I did not believe them. You do not seem...the type.”

“For studying?”

“For studying this far in advance and this late.” A frown appeared on Hanzo’s face, his brow crinkling. “Have you slept recently? You look terrible.”

“Thanks partner.”

“Studying while so tired isn’t productive and-” He looked over to McCree’s trash and scowled. “How many coffee filters are in there?”

At least a dozen probably. Not that McCree would answer the question. “I’m fine.” Hanzo’s face didn’t look to buy it. “I’m- look you’re one to talk about workaholic habits. I’ve seen you during finals. The library probably thinks you sleep there that week!”

Hanzo rolled his eyes and snorted. “That is finals. It is different.”

“Different my ass.”

Hanzo ignored him grabbing McCree’s overturned chair and sat it upright. He looked at the textbook and then back at McCree. 

“You need a break.”

“This an intervention?”

“It is now.” A small smirk appeared on Hanzo’s face. “Ice cream?” 

“What places serve ice cream at this hour-”

“I know a place.”

“Of course you do.” McCree thought about it for a long moment before he walked over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans. He thought about putting on the prosthetic laying on his dresser then decided against it. He shook his head, mumbling as he changed out his jeans for sweats.   “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?”

“I was worried-”

“I know, I know. I’m teasing. Really.” McCree walked over to Hanzo and threw his good arm over his shoulder. Hanzo still looked to be a bit embarrassed, a blush in his cheeks. Probably from working himself up over a threat that didn’t exist. “Okay, man, save me from myself. But let’s take the stairs, shall we?”

He didn’t look twice at his desk as they exited the front door. 


End file.
